


Fighting Hell

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s approximately 3 and ½ minutes since Dean’s soul was sent to hell and exactly 4 since Sam’s followed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are loved

It’s approximately 3 and ½ minutes since Dean’s soul was sent to hell and exactly 4 since Sam’s followed.

 

Their bodies are laying side by side on a king sized bed in a cheap motel somewhere in Nevada. Smoke seems to literally roll off their bodies, as they lay frozen.

 

You see, the Winchester brothers are in hell, fighting to get out, fighting for each other.

 

Dean hadn’t known about his brothers’ plan, hadn’t even guessed it. He’d hoped that his brother had a plan…but not this…never like this. 

 

But there they were. Unbeknownst to their human friends or their demon allies…in hell, Fighting for each other’s soul.

 

Sam was scared. He didn’t want to deal without his brother, yet at the same time he didn’t have a pray and he knew it. So he compromised with himself and the world. He’d give the whole ‘fighting hell’ thing a shot and if he lost at lest he was already there…with Dean. 

 

It’s approximately 1 ½ minutes later when Dean’s body sucks air into it’s lungs. And it’s only 3 seconds after that Dean’s pumping on his brother’s chest, covering his lips with his own, desperately trying to give his brother his own breath.

 

It’s exactly 30 years later when Dean accepts Sam is dead. And 30 ½ when he gets to see his brother again.


End file.
